My Children
by LE McMurray
Summary: PreMovie. Some thoughts on two special children.


* * *

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Sitting on the sand dune I gently touched where my baby grew as I watched my daughter play.

My little girl's dark eyes flashed with joy as her long black curls flew around her face.

"Sha're," I called.

Sha're turned with a dazzling smile, "Yes Mama?"

"We must return home soon," I told her, "Your father will be waiting for us."

Sha're slipped her hand in mine with a smile before she reverently touched where the baby lay. Sha're loved the fact that she was soon going to become a big sister though she was a little scared. As we walked back to our home Sha're turned to me.

"Mama?"

"Yes Sha're."

"When the baby is born we shall still play at the dunes?" Sha're's dark brown eyes were filled with worry that she would be pushed to the side.

"Of course sweetheart," I smiled, "We can bring the baby as well and you can teach him your games."

Sha're looked at me with wide eyes, "Him?"

I smiled even more, "I know I carry a boy but do not tell your father. Let's surprise him."

Sha're giggled.

We walked further in silence before Sha're turned again, "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"You love Father?"

I laughed at the question, "Yes Sha're, I love your father greatly."

"But not all wives love their husbands."

Sha're's shrewdness always surprised me, my little girl was so wise for one so young.

"No, my dear," I sighed.

"Then what about me?"

"Your marriage shall be arranged by your Father. I was very lucky that I fell in love with him from the moment I met him."

Sha're looked a little downcast, "I want that Mama, I want love."

Looking down fondly at the determined look in my daughter's eyes I smiled.

"I know that you shall find someone special," I told her, "And I know the day he comes for you shall be special for all our people."

"Sha're," I looked sincerely into her daughter's deep brown eyes, "You shall find a love that shall cross all boundaries."

Taking her hand again we headed home.

* * *

I cried out as another contraction came. I clutched Kasuf's hand; he refused to leave my side during the birth. He had been there for Sha're's birth he would be here for his second child. Sha're was staying with her aunt Paira, my sister. She hadn't wanted to leave as I gave birth but Kasuf had given her no choice.

"It's a boy," the midwife announced finally.

Holding out my arms I accepted my baby boy. Looking down at his dark hair I let out a soft sob, another special child.

"He is perfect," Kasuf smiled, gently kissing me.

"Yes he is," I smiled knowing the great destiny both my children would be a part of.

"I must present him to the Elders," he said gently taking his son, "You must rest and I shall bring Sha're here when you wake."

Smiling I closed my eyes and as I lay down to sleep I felt a gentle kiss on my cheek from my husband.

x

Sha're's dark eyes were wide as she stood looking down into the crib.

"What's his name?" she asked as she peered down at her sleeping brother.

"Skaara."

"Skaara," Sha're repeated with a serious expression before looking up at me with hope, "Can I hold him?"

I laughed softly, "Later when he's awake."

Sha're nodded and looked down on her baby brother once more.

x

Over the years as Skaara grew and could start to play with her I loved watching as my children became close. Skaara worshipped her and she adored him. However it was soon time for her marriage to be arranged. Kasuf and I spent many nights talking about who would be right for our daughter but I knew that it would not be any from the village. I couldn't tell Kasuf so we still had to arrange a match for her.

"She is headstrong," Kasuf said half-infuriated, half-proud.

"Like her father," I teased, "And she is intelligent."

"Like her mother," he replied with a twinkle to equal mine, "Many of the young men are intimidated by her."

"Sha're is special," I reminded him, "Her spirit can be overwhelming to those who she surpasses. We cannot ask her to be less than she is."

Kasuf frowned, "Elder Nakeer has asked that she be betrothed to his son Raya."

I wanted to tell him we shouldn't bother with this but despite our love I knew Kasuf could never believe that I knew these things so I reluctantly agreed.

x

"Raya?" Sha're asked with what sounded like both disbelief and disgust in her voice, "Mama…"

"Sha're, you are the daughter of the leader of Abydos," I reminded her, "You have duty that comes before your own needs."

"Before my own happiness?" she asked sharply.

"Our lives belong to our God," I reminded her, "It is all our duties to marry so we can serve him."

She dropped her head as I spoke of Ra.

"I shall do as you and Father wish," she said quietly.

Gently I embraced her, "It shall not happen for a few more years," I comforted her.

She pulled back and her eyes flashed, "But it will happen."

I smiled knowing that she need not worry at all. My daughter had someone special coming for her and on the day they met our world would change. In that moment I suddenly knew and the knowledge scared me.

* * *

I was so tired.

"Mama," Sha're whispered as she gently mopped my brow with a cool cloth.

"I want to sleep," I sighed.

"No Mama," she told me, "You must stay awake until the healer comes. Skaara has gone for him."

"Where is your father?" I asked wishing to feel his kiss one last time.

"He is coming," Sha're told me fear filling her eyes, "Just stay awake."

Gazing at her in wonder I was so proud of my daughter, "You shall know love like no other," I told her as I had all those years ago, "Do not worry he shall come soon."  
Sha're took my hand, "Mama…"

"I am so proud of you," I managed to say, "You must take care of your father and Skaara for me."

"Mama," I heard her cry again but I could not stay awake any longer and closed my eyes.

As I fell into an eternal sleep I was comforted by the knowledge that my children were special and would lead our people into freedom.


End file.
